


Between Starlight and Grass

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: A little getaway for Greg and Mycroft
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Between Starlight and Grass

Mycroft anxiously waited on the kerb, listening for the sound of a motorcycle. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and he shrunk back into the shadows as he heard some voices pass nearby. They were quickly gone again, and just in time as Greg pulled up to the edge of the pavement.

Smiling, Mycroft took the offered helmet and climbed onto the back, hands on Greg's waist as they took off into the darkness.

The warmth of summer was threatening to give way to fall and yet neither of them were willing to leave this fling to the long summer days. It would be difficult, with them in different places, but they could get away sometimes, like now.

Mycroft breathed in the familiar leather scent, peering over Greg's shoulder, knowing that he would do anything to hold onto this man and these moments. 

They left the town behind and Greg pulled off the main road. Mycroft trusted that he knew where he was going, the headlight of the bike picking out the scrap of trail in front of them, the motorcycle shattering the quiet of the night.

At last Greg brought the bike to a halt, turning off the headlight. Mycroft closed his eyes tightly, trying to get used to the darkness.

Greg took his hand and Mycroft opened his eyes again, allowing himself to be led away from the trail, the sounds of the country night surrounding them and enveloping them. Up above the stars lay scattered across the sky, the sliver of moon barely noticeable.

Mycroft smiled as he saw the tidy little cabin Greg was leading them towards. "Let's not go in quite yet," he said, voice quiet as if afraid to disturb the moment.

"Alright, but let's leave the bags on the porch, at least," said Greg, dropping off his own and then taking Mycroft's. 

"Can we look at the stars?" asked Mycroft.

"Of course." Greg led him around the cabin and up a hill. All around them the gently rolling countryside spread out, the occasional peek of light from a window the only reminder they weren't alone in the world.

Mycroft sat down on the grass and leaned back on his hands, looking up at the stars. He'd never taken so much time to enjoy them before; then again Greg had changed many things about his life.

Greg lay on his back and got comfortable. Mycroft took his hand as he joined him, breathing in the grass around them.

"You make me stop and look at things," said Mycroft quietly. "I'm not sure that I ever noticed the stars like this before."

"You just needed someone to remind you that there's more to life than your studies." Greg turned his head to kiss Mycroft's cheek.

"That's not the view," muttered Mycroft.

"But it's just as wonderful," said Greg.

Mycroft turned his head and kissed him. Greg smiled into the kiss and then rolled on top of him.

"Now you're blocking the view," said Mycroft. "Though it also looks like you have stars in your hair."

Greg smiled at him and kissed him again. Mycroft ran his hands down Greg's side, really letting the freedom of the moment soak into his bones. He knew these moments couldn't last forever; it made them all the more precious.

There was nothing like Greg's hands in his hair, the way he slipped his tongue into Mycroft's mouth. It made him open to him, made him want to give him everything and more.

Greg rolled his hips slowly. There was no need to rush. There were only the stars above them and the grass below. Mycroft felt his heart speed and he knew that Greg's was doing the same.

They made love slowly, uninhibited and unashamed. Mycroft happily gave himself over, knowing there was no home and safety like his lover's arms. When they finished Greg helped him to his feet and they gathered their clothes before making their way unsteadily to the cottage, drunk on love.


End file.
